So Lucky To Have You
by Oh Maknae
Summary: [END] Sehun dan Luhan saling mencintai walau banyak yang menentang hubungan mereka. Dengan terpaksa mereka menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari semua orang sampai akhir nya Sehun mengumumkan hubungan mereka /HunHan/Yaoi/Oneshoot/DLDR!


Cklek

Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan nuansa biru. Bibir nya tersenyum manis melihat sosok tubuh tinggi masih tidur tanpa mengenakan pakaian di atas kasur. Dengan perlahan ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur, dalam diam memperhatikan wajah lelaki yang masih nyenyak dalam tidur nya.

"Sayang" Luhan memanggil lembut, "Bangun lah" tangan nya mengelus rahang tirus si lelaki sampai dagu nya. Sementara itu yang di bangun kan hanya bergumam pelan masih memejamkan mata.

Di dekatkan wajah nya pada si lelaki hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Bangun sayang ku." Di kecup bibir tipis itu sebentar kemudian melumat nya sampai lelaki itu membuka mata. "Mphh" di balas nya lumatan Luhan dengan semangat sampai-

"Aww" -Sehun melepas ciuman mereka secara sepihak. "Sakit" lelaki bernama Sehun yang menjadi suami Luhan selama enam bulan ini mengelus bibir nya yang memerah.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, menaikan tubuh nya di atas perut Sehun sementara lelaki itu masih mengemut bibir bawah nya yang di gigit Luhan tadi. "Morning wolf ku sayang." Satu kecupan Luhan berikan di bibir Sehun yang maju beberapa senti.

"Morning rusa ku." Sebuah kecupan di kening juga Sehun berikan pada Luhan yang tersenyum cerah. "Kenapa menggigit bibir ku sayang?"

"Bibir mu terlalu menggoda jika hanya untuk sebuah kecupan dan lumatan sayang." Goda Luhan memainkan jari nya di dada telanjang Sehun. "Bilang saja ingin membalas gigitan ku tadi malam." Sungut Sehun menjilat bibir nya yang masih berdenyut, seperti nya Luhan terlalu bersemangat menggigit bibir nya tadi.

Lelaki bermata rusa itu tersenyum senang, "Benar" ibu jari dan telunjuk nya menjepit hidung mancung Sehun sambil menggoyangkan nya ke kiri dan kanan beberapa kali sebelum melepas nya dengan kekehan ringan. "Seperti nya suasana hati mu sedang baik." Lelaki itu menduduk kan diri dengan satu tangan nya memeluk pinggang Luhan agar lelai itu tidak terjatuh. "Ada yang spesial?" luhan duduk manis di pangkuan Sehun, menatap manik tajam itu dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja!" riang nya menjawab sementara alis Sehun bertaut bingung. Memang nya ada apa dengan hari ini? "Jangan bilang kau melupakan nya." Tuduh Luhan memukul dada bidang itu dengan kesal.

"Hari minggu?" Tanya Sehun tak yakin. "Sehun! Kau benar-benar melupakan nya!" marah Luhan dengan wajah memerah marah. "Sayang, tunggu bukan itu maksud nya." Panik Sehun melihat lelaki itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Lalu apa?" dengan terpaksa Luhan berhenti begitu tangan nya di cekal oleh Sehun. "A-aku lupa hari ini hari apa selain hari minggu. Kau tahu bukan jika tadi malam aku lembur karena banyak nya jadwal operasi." Luhan menghela napas kesal, memang benar apa yang di ucapkan suami nya. Sehun pulang larut dalam keadaan lelah dan mengantuk, ia memiliki jadwal operasi mendadak karena ada kecelakaan bus yang mengharuskan nya tetap tinggal di rumah sakit lebih lama bersama dokter dan perawat lain nya.

Di genggamnya tangan Luhan, mengecup punggung tangan itu beberapa kali. "Maafkan aku sayang." Mau tak mau Luhan mengalah, meredakan emosi yang sempat menjalar di hati nya. "Tak apa, aku mengerti." Balas Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. "Mandilah, kita sarapan bersama."

Sehun menurut, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka dengan hati sedikit kecewa. "Kau melupakan hari ini Sehun." Gumam nya menatap pintu kamar mandi yang barusan di tutup Sehun. "Hari ini anniv pernikahan kita yang ke enam." Ujar Luhan menggigit bibir nya menahan kecewa.

Lelaki yang menjadi suami nya melupakan hari terpenting dalam hidup mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle: So Lucky To Have You**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Length: One shoot**

 **Genre: Drama, marriage life, romance**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature content, typo**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Luhan. Ayolah jangan bilang ia lelaki yang tak peka dengan keadaan, walau pun Luhan masih bersikap sama seperti pagi sebelum nya tetap saja ada yang berbeda. "Tidak enak?" Tanya Luhan melihat Sehun hanya melamun sambil mengaduk nasi goreng buatan nya menggunakan sendok.

"Enak sayang." Jawab Sehun secepat mungkin. Ia tak berbohong tentang masakan Luhan yang selalu terasa enak. "Tidak usah di makan jika tidak enak." Dengan kesal Luhan mendorong kursi makan yang diduduki nya ke belakang kemudian berdiri. "Tapi-" belum selesai kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan, Luhan sudah lebih dulu memberi glare yang menakutkan sambil membereskan piring makan mereka.

Terpaksa lelaki itu menelan kembali semua kata-kata nya. Luhan itu menakutkan jika marah walau wajah nya tetap terlihat menggemaskan. "Pergilah, jangan sampai terlambat ke rumah sakit. Nanti pasien mu kecewa karena menunggu lama." Usai mengatakan nya Luhan langsung meninggalkan Sehun untuk mencuci piring.

Kenapa Luhan jadi begitu sensitive?

Sehun tak mungkin pergi bekerja begitu saja tanpa ciuman dan pelukan sayang dari istri maksud nya suami cantik nya. Jadi tanpa ragu ia memeluk pinggang kecil Luhan juga mengecup pipi kanan si empu yang masih sibuk mencuci piring. "Jangan marah." Bisik Sehun mengeratkan pelukan nya di pinggang Luhan. "Marahi aku jika berbuat salah. Jangan diam seperti ini sayang."

Setelah membilas semua piring dan mengelap tangan nya hingga kering, Luhan membalikkan tubuh nya menghadap Sehun. Tangan lelaki itu masih memeluk pinggang nya erat. "Lupakan saja, pergi lah bekerja sayang." Ucap Luhan merapikan kemeja coklat kopi yang di pakai Sehun.

Mata tajam Sehun terlihat sendu, ia selalu melakukan ini. Melupakan hal penting hingga membuat Luhan kecewa. "Aku-"

Chup

Kecupan lembut Luhan menghentikan kalimat Sehun. Bibir mereka saling menempel sebelum Luhan memundurkan sedikit wajah nya. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun mengecup kening Luhan lama hingga mata seindah rusa itu terpejam. "Aku juga mencintai mu." Tangan Luhan melingkar indah di leher Sehun, menarik nya untuk menyatukan bibir mereka dalam pagutan lembut penuh perasaan.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Luhan sedikit liar pagi ini?" Sehun mendengus kesal, ia masih berusaha untuk menutupi kissmark yang Luhan buat di leher nya. Ketika mereka berciuman Sehun tak bisa menolak Luhan yang menginginkan tanda tersebut ada di leher nya.

Kai bertepuk tangan pelan, sedikit konyol mengingat tak ada hal lucu sama sekali. "Tutup mulut mu." Desis Sehun kesal. Ia berakhir menyerah untuk menutupi kissmark kecil namun berwarna merah pekat di leher nya. "Gosip akan menyebar cepat teman." Kalimat tak tulus dan berbumbu godaan cukup membuat Sehun melempar pena nya pada Kai yang menghindar tepat waktu.

"Dasar penggosip."

Bukan nya kesal justru Kai tertawa bahagia melihat wajah bersungut Sehun. "Ayolah kita punya banyak jadwal operasi hari ini." Kedua nya keluar dari ruangan Sehun, berjalan santai menuju ruang operasi tempat mereka berkutat dengan peralatan bedah yang banyak untuk memberi keselamatan pada pasien.

"Aku benci hari ini." Gerutu Sehun menampilkan wajah sedatar mungkin walau pun dalam hati ia sangat jengkel. "Nikmati hari mu." Ujar Kai menahan tawa. Sedari tadi banyak perawat yang memperhatikan mereka.

Setiap hari juga begitu namun hari ini jelas mereka hanya memperhatikan Sehun. Atau tanda merah mencolok di leher nya yang putih.

Bahkan para perawat pria ada yang menggoda nya terang-terangan.

"Kau tahu Sehun? Ku pikir setelah ini kau harus membalas Luhan." Mereka berhenti di depan ruang operasi. "Untuk apa?" Begitu pintu terbuka mereka masuk, melepas segala atribut yang mereka pakai dan menaruh nya dalam locker. "Tentu saja agar kedudukan kalian sama." Kai mulai memakai baju khusus bersamaan dengan Sehun. "Ku pikir Luhan sengaja membuat tanda itu agar kau di goda seharian ini."

Penutup kepala khusus juga menutupi rambut kedua nya. "Aku tidak mengerti." Balas Sehun cuek menuju westafel khusus untuk mencuci tangan nya agar steril. "Dasar lambat." Cibir Kai mematikan kran air dengan siku nya. "Tentu saja Luhan sengaja membuat tanda itu agar semua orang di rumah sakit ini tahu, jika dokter Oh yang tampan sudah di miliki seseorang apalagi menurut mu? Dasar payah."

Sehun hanya menatap Kai dengan ekspresi bingung. Berbeda dengan Kai yang mendengus kesal karena terkadang otak jenius Sehun berubah jadi selambat siput jika mencerna sesuatu.

Kai melenggang pergi menuju ruang operasi tanpa dosa sama sekali. "Si albino itu tidak sadar apa jika terlalu banyak wanita yang menginginkan nya." Monolog Kai setelah memakai sarung tangan steril di bantu oleh seorang perawat.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai operasi nya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mendesah lelah, memijit leher belakang nya yang terasa kaku. "Sudah malam." Ucap nya ketika melihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. "Dia sudah makan?" Mengambil ponsel dan mendapati wallpaper gambar mereka berdua yang tersenyum cerah dengan Sehun memeluk nya dari belakang. Tak ada pesan masuk, selalu begini jika Sehun sudah bekerja. Mereka memiliki sedikit sekali waktu untuk bersama.

Setelah mendapat kontak suami nya, Luhan menghubungi nomor tersebut namun sayang tak diangkat setelah beberapa kali mencoba.

"Hujan?" Kaki nya beranjak, mendekati jendela kantor nya yang menampilkan langit malam Seoul juga air hujan yang membasahi bumi. Luhan masih menikmati pemandangan di luar sampai mata nya melihat mobil hitam milik Sehun memasuki area parkir. "Siapa gadis itu?" Mata nya menyipit kesal begitu melihat seorang wanita yang turun bersama dengan Sehun adalah Wendy.

Mantan kekasih Sehun ketika mereka masih sekolah.

Terlihat jika Sehun membawa satu buket bunga besar di tangan nya. "Brengsek" maki Luhan kesal ketika mata nya mendapati Sehun menyodorkan buket bunga itu pada Wendy. Walau tak terlihat jelas tapi sudah pasti gadis itu akan tersenyum malu sambil menerima bunga dari Sehun.

Bagaimana bisa Sehun melakukan hal seperti itu di belakang nya? Apa mereka masih memiliki hubungan diam-diam di belakang Luhan? Atau suami nya masih menyukai mantan kekasih nya yang harus Luhan akui semakin cantik.

Setelah penampakan kedua nya menghilang Luhan menatap tangan kiri nya, terdapat cincin pernikahan nya enam bulan lalu bersama Sehun. Di sandarkan kepala nya ke jendela, mata nya berubah sendu mengingat moment tadi.

Apa ia tak cukup baik untuk Sehun?

Kadang jika di pikir lagi terkadang mereka terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan ketika menikah dulu. Setelah pacaran beberapa bulan mereka memutuskan menikah dengan pertentangan dari orang tua masing-masing. Keluarga mereka menolak namun mereka berkeras untuk tetap menikah di luar negeri. Akhir nya orang tua mereka memberi restu tapi dengan syarat mereka tidak boleh memberitahukan hubungan mereka di depan publik.

Baik Sehun dan Luhan mereka sama-sama dokter handal dengan nama yang di kenal banyak orang. Pernikahan mereka tentu saja akan mengejutkan semua orang dan bisa berakibat buruk jika di ketahui semua orang.

"Dokter Lu."

Kai atau lebih tepat nya Kim Jongin tersenyum di balik pintu. Sahabat suami nya itu sudah tahu hubungan mereka dan tak merasa keberatan sama sekali. "Masuk lah Jongin." Lelaki yang sering mengeluarkan smirk itu berjalan masuk setelah menutup pintu.

Dia menyodorkan amplop warna pink dengan gambar hello kitty. "Percaya lah itu hanya titipan Sehun untuk mu." Kai memutar bola mata nya jengah melihat Luhan tersenyum geli menerima amplop tersebut.

"Jangan di buka sebelum kau berada di parkiran." Luhan berhenti ketika hampir saja membuka amplop di tangan nya. "Kenapa harus?" Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat bingung.

"Turuti saja Luhan." Tangan nya meremas bahu Luhan pelan. "Berhenti lah bekerja keras dan cari lah waktu untuk berlibur dengan Sehun." Kai mengangkat jari nya untuk menghentikan protesan Luhan. "Pasien mu bisa menunggu, tapi tidak dengan Sehun."

Kalimat ambigu Kai cukup untuk membuat Luhan termenung memikirkan arti nya sampai tak sadar jika lelaki itu pergi dari ruangan nya.

.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai di parkiran rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja, Luhan segera memasuki mobil nya setelah menemukan mobil biru kesayangan nya. Jangan tanya kenapa dia tidak satu mobil dengan Sehun, jawaban nya sudah jelas jika mereka harus menjaga jarak dimana pun berada kecuali rumah.

Bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama tentu menjadi kan hati Luhan harus siap sedia merasa cemburu jika ada gadis baik itu dari perawat, pasien sampai keluarga pasien yang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa tertarik mereka pada Sehun. Walau mereka berbeda lantai tempat bekerja karena ilmu yang mereka kuasai. Sehun di bagian bedah toraks sementara Luhan berada di lingkup psikologi. Namun gosip cepat sekali menyebar hingga telinga Luhan panas sendiri mendengar nya.

Status mereka berdua yang masih single atau begitu lah sekira nya yang di ketahui semua orang, membuat Luhan harus mati-matian menjaga ekspresi nya yang cemburu.

Apa ia harus memikirkan semua nya dari awal?

Luhan mengambil surat dari Sehun di mantel yang ia pakai. Cukup penasaran dengan apa lelaki itu tulis mengingat ini pertama kali nya Sehun memberikan surat pada nya. Dengan pikiran menebak-nebak, ia tarik keluar selembar kertas berwarna pink lembut dan membaca isi nya.

'Pergi lah ke taman belakang rumah sakit

Aku menunggu mu sampai datang'

From: your wolf

Ada begitu banyak spekulasi setelah membaca surat singkat, padat, keras kepala ala Oh Sehun. Lelaki itu memang tak suka bertele-tele.

Dilirik nya arloji yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, setelah mendesah panjang Luhan memutuskan untuk menemui Sehun seperti yang di inginkan lelaki itu. Mengingat malam ini cuaca nya cukup dingin dan ia tak mau Sehun jatuh sakit dan berlaku manja pada nya seperti anak kecil.

Bukan tak suka, justru Luhan senang bisa merawat lelaki yang selalu terlihat kuat untuk nya kapan pun dan dimana pun.

Taman belakang rumah sakit cukup gelap, Luhan jarang berada di sini karena bagaimana pun ia memiliki pasien yang cukup banyak untuk menyita waktu nya setiap hari. Jadi setelah berdiam diri dan melihat sekeliling, tak ada satu pun siluet menyerupai Sehun dimana pun ia mencari dalam keremangan malam.

"Sehun?" Panggil Luhan dengan suara sedikit kuat. Apa ia terlalu lama ke sini hingga lelaki itu memutuskan pergi atau pulang ke apartemen mereka.

Luhan sedikit maju, mendekati batang pohon maple yang terlihat cukup gelap dan menciutkan nyali nya. Luhan tak suka gelap karena akan ada banyak bahaya yang bisa terjadi pada nya. "Sehun-ah." Sekali lagi Luhan mencoba memanggil nama tersebut namun hanya ada kesunyian di sana.

Cukup kesal karena lelah dan juga merasa membuang waktu, segera saja ia memutar langkah untuk kembali ke parkiran. Biar saja Sehun marah atau apa, ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengikuti permainan lelaki itu hari ini.

Baru saja empat langkah ia beranjak dari sana, tiba-tiba terdengar alunan piano dari arah belakang. Bahkan terlihat cahaya lampu juga. Tak yakin, Luhan berbalik dan menemukan Sehun di sana. Duduk di depan grand piano, menekan tuts di sana menghasilkan alunan indah dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibir nya. Pohon yang semula gelap jadi terang benderang karena lampu yang sengaja di lilitkan di batang pohon tersebut. Tak hanya Sehun disana juga ada Kai bersama para staff rumah sakit.

nae nargeun gitareul deureo haji mothan gobaegeul

hogeun gojipseuresamkin iyagireul

norae hana mandeun cheok jigeum malharyeo haeyo

geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you

Sehun menatap nya lembut, ada senyum sedih terukir di bibir nya. Luhan hanya berdiri di sana terpaku tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

neomu saranghajiman saranghanda mal an hae

eosaekhae jajonsim heorak an hae

oneureun yonggi naeseo na malhal tejiman

musimhi deureoyo I'll sing for you

Untuk yang ia lakukan malam ini, Sehun membutuh kan semua keberanian nya. Ia sudah memikirkan semua hal yang akan ia terima karena keberanian nya malam ini. Resiko jika kedua orang tua mereka marah.

The way you cry, the way you smile

naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?

hagopeun mal, nohchyeobeorin mal

gobaekhal tejiman geunyang deureoyo

I'll sing for you, sing for you

geunyang hanbeon deutgo useoyo

Selama ini sudah banyak yang mereka lewati bersama. Mulai dari hal yang manis sampai pahit. Luhan banyak menangis ketika hubungan mereka di tentang oleh keluarga bahkan beberapa kali mereka hampir berpisah. Tawa menyenangkan dari bibir Luhan ketika mereka bersama juga hal yang berharga untuk Sehun. Semua yang di lakukan Luhan hanya untuk Sehun begitu juga sebaliknya.

jogeum useupjyo naegen geudae bakke eomneunde

gakkeumeun namboda mothan na

sasireun geudae pume meorikareul bubigo

angigo sipeun geonde marijyo

Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah segala nya. Walau terkadang mereka terlibat pertengkaran kecil hingga saling diam satu sama lain seperti orang asing, namun tak bertahan lama karna salah satu dari mereka mengalah dan kembali tersenyum bersama.

The way you cry, the way you smile

naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?

doraseomyeo huhoehaetdeon mal

sagwahal tejiman geunyang deureoyo

I'll sing for you, sing for you

amureohji anheun cheokhaeyo

Sehun kembali fokus bernyanyi, tatapan nya sesekali beralih pada Luhan yang terlihat sedih di sana. Mata nya berkaca-kaca, terlihat ia mengusap sudut mata nya beberapa kali.

maeil neomu gamsahae geudaega isseoseo

sinkkaeseo jusin nae seonmul

oneuri jinamyeon nan tto eosaekhae haljido

hajiman oneureun kkok malhago sipeo

geureoni deureoyo

Setiap detik yang mereka lewati bersama sangat lah berharga untuk Sehun. Ia begitu bersyukur bisa bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada sosok Luhan yang begitu baik dan lembut. Sosok yang selalu ia anggap malaikat untuk hidup nya. Hadiah terindah yang pernah tuhan berikan pada nya seumur hidup lelaki itu.

The way you cry, the way you smile

naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?

hagopeun mal, nohchyeobeorin mal

gobaekhal tejiman jom eosaekhajiman

geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you, sing for you

geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you

Lewat lagu ini, Sehun ingin memberitahukan pada Luhan bahwa ia hanya manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan membutuhkan lelaki itu untuk menyempurnakan hidup nya. Memberitahu nya agar Luhan tahu jika ia sangat mencintai lelaki itu dan seberapa besar arti diri nya dalam hidup Sehun.

Alunan lagu berhenti begitu Sehun selesai menyanyikan bait lagu terakhir. Dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur, ia menghampiri Luhan dan berdiri di depan lelaki itu. "Maafkan untuk semua kesalahan yang ku lakukan selama ini." Di genggam nya tangan Luhan dan mengecup punggung tangan Luhan dengan lembut. "Aku tidak mungkin melupakan hari ini. Tanggal tiga adalah hari di mana kita mengucapkan janji sakral sehidup semati." Satu persatu air mata lolos dari mata Luhan membasahi pipi nya.

Di hapus nya air mata tersebut dengan lembut. "Happy anniversary kita yang ke enam sayang." Di kecup nya kening Luhan dengan lama hingga mata kedua nya terpejam merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir di dada.

Luhan merasa terharu, ia tak menyangka jika Sehun akan melakukan semua hal ini untuk nya. Ia baru sadar jika tadi pagi lelaki itu sengaja melupakan hari ini. "Saranghae." Ucap Luhan menarik kerah kemeja yang Sehun pakai ke arah bawah, di kecup nya bibir Sehun dengan air mata bahagia yang kembali menetes.

Di rengkuh nya tubuh Luhan dalam pelukan, kemudian menggerakkan bibir nya melumat bibir Luhan yang di balas dengan senang hati oleh si pemilik. Tepuk tangan riuh dari para staff rumah sakit yang ada di sana tak menghentikan mereka berdua yang masih berpagut lembut menyalurkan rasa cinta satu sama lain. "Nado saranghae." Ucap Sehun setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

Sehun memberi kode agar wendy mendekat, setelah gadis itu berada di dekat nya ia melepas pelukan nya dari Luhan yang menatap bingung. "Untuk mu sayang, maaf jika aku hanya mendapatkan krisan warna kuning bukan yang berwarna putih."

Masih jelas di ingatan nya jika Luhan sangat menyukai bunga krisan putih.

Ia berlutut di depan Luhan sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga krisan kuning yang tadi di pegang Wendy. "Bukan kah bunga itu untuk dia?" Tunjuk Luhan pada Wendy yang terlihat kebingungan. Namun Luhan tetap mengambil buket tersebut dari Sehun dan mencium nya dengan malu-malu.

Begitu sadar apa yang di maksud Luhan, gadis bernama Wendy itu tertawa. "Apa kau melihat kami di parkiran tadi, Luhan-ssi?" Mau tak mau Luhan mengangguk canggung karena ketahuan memantau Sehun walau tanpa sengaja.

"Sebenar nya tadi Sehun meminta bantuan ku untuk mencari bunga krisan putih kesukaan mu." Jelas Wendy mengerti jika Luhan salah paham. "Aku membawa nya ke kebun bunga teman ku namun hanya krisan kuning yang ada. Juga kasihan melihat Sehun karena ia bercerita sudah keliling semua toko bunga namun tak mendapat kan bunga yang ia mau." Sehun menggaruk kepala nya malu, ia sudah putus asa dan hampir saja mengumpat pada pelayan di toko bunga terakhir yang ia datangi.

Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan sebelah tangan nya yang bebas. "Maaf karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai kalian berdua." Sesal Luhan yang mendapat senyum maklum dari Wendy.

"Tak apa, aku juga pasti akan seperti mu jika melihat suami ku jalan dengan mantan kekasih nya." Goda Wendy membuat semburat merah hadir di pipi Luhan. Ia ketahuan cemburu dan salah paham.

Setelah nya baik Sehun dan Luhan di bantu Kai mulai menjelaskan status mereka pada seluruh staff rumah sakit. Berbagai tanggapan mereka terima mulai dari ucapan selamat hingga pekikan tak percaya dari para gadis yang menyukai Sehun. Mereka tak percaya jika ternyata selama ini Sehun sudah menikah dengan Luhan. Psikiater dengan wajah cantik yang mengalahkan mereka. "Lalu Sehun apa yang kau sukai dari Luhan?" Tanya salah seorang dokter dan mendapat perhatian dari dokter lain nya terutama Luhan yang sebenarnya cukup penasaran.

"Kurasa mata Luhan yang terlihat indah." Celetuk Kai mendapat glare dari yang lain agar ia menutup mulut nya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Benar jika mata Luhan sangat indah tapi bukan itu yang membuat ku menyukai nya. Melainkan hati nya yang bisa bersabar menghadapi semua sikap childish ku setiap saat, juga bibir nya yang selalu tahu cara nya memberi kalimat penenang ketika aku sedang kalut." Di kecup nya kening Luhan sekali dan tersenyum tipis ketika melihat air mata kembali menggenang di mata nya.

"So Lucky to have you." Ucap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh cinta yang tak pernah berubah sama sekali. "Love you dear. Always and forever." Sedikit terisak Luhan membalas ucapan Sehun. "Love you more." kembali mereka berciuman dengan dada berdegub kencang karena cinta yang mereka rasa kan semakin tumbuh setiap detik nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

"Sehun-ah" panggil Luhan mendongak kan kepala nya ke atas. Menatap ke manik tajam Sehun yang juga menatap nya. "Ya sayang?" Jari lentik nya bermain di dada Sehun, mengusap dada telanjang Sehun setelah sesi percintaan mereka yang panas beberapa menit lalu.

Setelah pulang dan meninggalkan Kai di sana untuk mengurus piano juga lampu yang mereka letak di sana dalam jumlah banyak, kedua nya saling melucuti baju masing-masing dan memulai percintaan penuh gairah dan juga luapan emosi. Setelah beberapa kali orgasme, dengan tubuh lelah Luhan membaringkan kepala nya di lengan kanan Sehun, membiarkan lelaki itu memeluk nya dengan tangan kiri setelah menarik selimut hingga dada menutupi tubuh polos kedua nya.

"Menurut mu, apa tanggapan orang tua kita jika mereka mengetahui kejadian malam ini?" Sehun mengeratkan pelukan mereka, tahu jika Luhan cukup gelisah dengan pendapat orang tua mereka. "Aku tak tahu sayang." Jeda Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan dengan sayang. "Jelas nya apapun yang terjadi kita akan menghadapi ini bersama." Senyum Luhan mengembang tanpa bisa di cegah, terkadang suami nya bisa bersikap manja atau dewasa di saat tertentu seperti sekarang.

"Benar, kita hadapi bersama." Ucap Luhan membenamkan wajah nya di dada Sehun, mengesekkan hidung nya di dada Sehun beberapa kali hingga lelaki itu terkekeh senang. "Jangan tinggal kan wolf ini seorang diri." Gumam Sehun memejamkan mata nya.

"Rusa akan selalu menemani wolf sampai akhir." Gumam Luhan menyamankan posisi nya di pelukan Sehun. Setelah nya mereka tertidur lelap dengan senyum manis. Setelah ini mereka tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, tidak perlu ragu untuk mengunjungi ruangan jika waktu istirahat, juga tak perlu takut untuk menunjukkan cinta mereka di hadapan yang lain.

Asal mereka bersama dan saling menguatkan tidak ada hal apapun yang perlu mereka takuti lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Happy anniversary yg ke enam bulan rusa ku. Terima kasih untuk semua perhatian, kesabaran juga kasih sayang selama enam bulan ini. Maaf karena sering buat rusa kesal akhir2 ini karena sifat gua yg childish. Walau jarak memisahkan kita tp percaya lah rasa cinta di hati ini tak akan pernah berkurang sedikit pun. Tahun baru pertama kita yg berkesan karna ada sedikit pertengkaran kecil tp berakhir dengan doa yg sama tentang hubungan kita. Semoga tahun besok bisa masih bisa kita lalui bersama lagi. Love you rusa ku ❤


End file.
